


Sauve

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [62]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Jealous Goddess, Oedipal Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Eris does not like being scorned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauve

He'd been sweet. Gentle and kind and honest, which had been things even other gods had never shown her. Eris had felt sure she and Erii both could love him, then.

 

It hadn't worked. It hadn't lasted.

 

Hyouga was just like Hermes. All sweet smiles and gentle, loving touches until you had no space in your heart left for anyone else. Like Aphrodite's son Eros, all sharp, handsome features like a proper Adonis, but no love in his own heart to be a true equal. There were conditions. Rules to a game one had to play.

 

She hated it. Hated him. They had both been so ready to fall in love...

 

But she'd not be second to Athena. Not in this. Not with her heart, or that of the girl she had been born as. And she would certainly not be third, in the heart of a man with an Oedipus complex. She'd kill him and hold the organ in her hands, first.

 

If she traded an Apple, perhaps Hades would let her have his soul, too.


End file.
